terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde
"It's high noon..." ~ Clyde's catchphrase when he goes into battle (though he doesn't always get it right). Clyde is a resident of the West Dimension who has appeared only once in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm so far. He is a known Super Battle Bros. participant. Appearance Clyde has dark brown hair & dark brown eyes. His skin is of a fair color & he wears a gray collared shirt with blue jeans. His notable features include his black half mask, his worn out hat that sports two gaping holes, & his cape, which is a blanket with gray & white stripes. History Little is known about Clyde's history, though it is noted that he comes from the West Dimension; a realm that only goes one way. He was born on May 1st, 1868. Nothing is known about his family, though it is known that he befriended a fellow West Dimensional named Rootin-Tootin Cowboy at some point in his life. They both live in a particular region of the West Dimension that looks like a town from the late 1800's. Clyde has been in many fights during his time, as evident by his tattered hat. The reason for there being two gaping holes in the hat is because Clyde has been shot in the head twice, but survived. Clyde came to the Terrachaoverse on October 21st, 2017, because he heard about a fighting tournament on planet Earth called Super Battle Bros. He took some delight in combating for fun, so he signed himself up & had a brief battle with an Etherealian Mutant named Icebreaker. Later on, he met someone named Legit Cuphead, who comes from the Legit Role-Play Realm. Clyde had returned on May 6th, 2018, where he attended a tournament alongside Legit Cuphead after the Corn Bros. swapped out for them. Taking the copper baton, Clyde & Cuphead charged into the battlefield to combat Lidman & Mike Gamey Gee. After an intense battle, another opponent had appeared, known as King DVD. This new challenger was so powerful, he one-shot everyone on the battlefield except for Lidman. After the two locked into a beam clash, Clyde regained consciousness, put one last bullet in his gun, & fired at the king's crown, giving Lidman the opening. Clyde then went back to sleep as Gralien Android Pilot Z3D & Homunculus would finish the battle. Currently, Clyde remains in the West Dimension, where he has recovered. Personality Clyde is a brutal fighter, relying on his marksmanship & combative prowess to win his way through a battle. Clyde is headstrong & not always focused. For instance, he can never keep track of the time, despite his catchphrase being the statement of high noon. This is where he earns the title of the Confused Cowboy. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Clyde is very strong, able to combat other Superhumans like Mike Gamey Gee & have enough strength to shoot any gun with seemingly no recoil whatsoever. His maximum strength is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Clyde is considerably fast, able to see as fast as the bullets he fires. His maximum speed is 1,700 miles per hour. Invulnerability: Clyde is incredibly durable, able to quickly recover from one of Lidman's lightning bolts & withstand gunfire with little injury. Immortality: Clyde has proven himself to be immortal, as he survived getting shot in the head not once, but twice. He has also lived for over a century while still looking very young. Skilled Marksmanship: Clyde is most skilled when it comes to firearms, though he usually likes to use his revolver as his weapon of choice. Special Powers Infinite Ammo Cheat: When in battle, Clyde never seems to run out of bullets. This is because most West Dimensionals have access to an interdimensional pool of molten metal that consistently crafts bullets so that they're always ready to lock & load into battle. High-Noon-Gunslinger-Bullet-Barrage: Though never seen on film (as of yet), this is Clyde's finishing move. This attack combines Clyde's strength, speed, marksmanship, & ammo cheat altogether to launch a seemingly never-ending barrage of gunfire. Equipment Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum: Clyde carries with him at all times the most powerful handgun on Earth. Weaknesses Clyde, as previously stated, is not always focused, but he tries his best to overcome this weakness. It is unknown as to why exactly he acts this way, though. Trivia * He likes Western movies. * When he says, "it's high noon" it's a reference to Jesse McCree from Overwatch. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Extradimensionals Category:West Dimensionals Category:Superhumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Cowboys Category:SBB Participants